mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelvin Gastelum vs. Nate Marquardt
The fight was the brief return of Kelvin Gastelum to the middleweight division. The first round began. Kelvin blitzed early. Kelvin lands an inside kick and a body kick. Walking him down. Marquardt lands a right, eats a left. 4:00. Kelvin lands a left and a left uppercut and a right hook, steps in kneeing the body. Marquardt lands a right, knees the body as they clinch, they break. Kelvin lands a one-two, beautiful. 3:00. Pace slowing slightly. They clinch. Kelvin breaks with a left elbow. Marquardt lands a right. They clinch. Kelvin knees the body, Nate replies. Kelvin breaks with a right elbow. 2:00. "Jab!" Kelvin lands a right jab. "Use your jab again!" Marquardt lands a right. And another to the body. Kelvin knees the body. Marquardt faceplants him with a takedown, they stand, Kelvin lands a left uppercut. Works a double. Gets it. Half-guard. Gets the back, oh shit. 1:00, one hook. Lost the hook. Kelvin thinking Peruvian necktie maybe. Side control instead. Nate sweeping thinking kneebar, stands and breaks away. Kelvin lands a right hook, 30. Kelvin lands a body kick. 15. Kelvin lands a left uppercut and a left, a right, lefts. Left uppercut. R1 ends, 10-9 Gastelum. Marquardt's corner wants jabs, "that is the key to this victory." Marquardt breathing hard. R2 began. Kelvin lands an inside kick. And a hard one. Kelvin lands a left. Nate lands a right to the body. They clinch. They break. Kelvin lands a body kick. 4:00. Kelvin lands a leg kick. Nate lands a right uppercut and a right. Kelvin lands a left to the body. And a left. Nate lands a counter right. Kelvin lands a stiff jab. Kelvin lands a left and a high kick, another left to the body, another, a right jab, and a big left to the body, left, two big knees to the head, 3:00 as he tosses Nate down, lefts under, more, more, more. More, more, Rogan grimly says stop the fight. Lefts, guard, lefts, rights, left elbow. Lefts and rights, lefts. Kelvin trips back and Nate stands, swings abig right. Stuffs a single. Kelvin drags him down and takes the back. Rights under. 2:00. No hooks. A few lefts under. A few more. Nate rolls and sweeps, regains guard. Kelvin lands a right. Passes easily to side control, gets the back. Nate rolls. Side control. Left, two left elbows, two more. Another, 1:00. Two more. Rights to the body. Gets the back. "Flatten him out!" "Knee to the body!" Rights to the body. Nate tries a backwards elbow. Rolls. 30. Nate thinking leglock. Working hard. Kelvin escapes. Nate tries another leglock but Kelvin easily escapes and walks away. Lets him up. R2 ends, 10-9 Kelvin. Nate was slow to stand. Nate's corner asked if he's okay. Nate said "I got nothing left," Trevor Wittman stops it. "You're done bro, it's done, I'm sorry Nate, I'm not going to let you get hurt." Marquardt might retire. He's still down on his knees in the corner. Kelvin helps him up and hugs him. Impressive win. Marquardt said "Congratulations," classy guy. "This is without a doubt the best win of my career," Gastelum said. Sounds very tired. "He's a veteran, I have a lot of respect for him." Kelvin said he wants to keep fighting at 170 because he thinks he can't beat the elite at 185. "It was a hard lesson learned and I'm ready to man up and take responsibility for my actions and do it the right way."